Don't stop Believing Glee S1 ep1 nexus
by Thunderclap
Summary: This is a new perspective of the pilot it includes Rachel meeting Finn at a party prior just as the sophomore year began.


Page | 21

Don't stop Believing

Canon universe (This means no new glee characters)

Rachel watched from the Glee room doorway, hands on her hips. A sharp stare turned her. It was broken by one of the Football players who stopped when he realize who he was passing. Uncapping his Big Gulp, he gazed over to Kevin. He smiled when he saw the camcorder. "Party tonight. Location two is clear. You know the time. It's all there," He said to her with a wicked grin.

"Can I come to the party?" Kevin asked. Rachel eyebrows raised a hesitant look on her face.

"Depends. It this gets into the yearbook then yes." He raised the cup to drink, but brought it back down without drinking it, glancing at Rachel who was looking into the choir room.

"It will, I promise." He nods, pointing the camera at an impatient Rachel wearing a red/gray argyle sweater, cream button shirt and plaid skirt. With a flick of the wrist, the cherry slushie splatters across her hair, face and collar. Anger and sadness flash across her face as she sprints for the bathroom.

As he walked off, his feet slip from him and his back slams into the hard linoleum. Kevin reached out his hand. He slapped it away.

Springing up, he laughed, tears on his face. "Did you see her face? Come on, that was priceless. The shallow queen deserved it." It was then the bell rang. Kevin and the football player cursed, for different reasons. School was out and the jock needed to be at practice in 15 minutes.

Kevin knew he needed to be done with all the clubs. And this was the last one. So he walked into the choir room.

Kurt and Mercedes stared at him. "And you are?" Mercedes said, with a dismissive nod.

Artie rolled up to him. "What brings you here, Kevin?"

"You know him?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, we are in A/V class."

"Where's Mr. Schuster?" Kevin asked scanning the room. Only Brad Ellis, Band director was there.

Relief washed over them. "Mr. Shue stepped out for a phone call. So what's happening?" Mercedes asked.

"Video yearbook," he intoned. "That's today?" Artie asked. He nodded. Tina walked over. "What's Video yearbook?" She said with a slight stutter; this while Kurt shook his head. "No yearbook."

It's a separate video yearbook project that A/V is doing. It's a new idea that will be sold alongside the normal yearbook this year. But it is completely separate," Artie said to them all while staring at Kurt.

"Right. It's voluntary and will be used. So when I move the camera to you, state your name, who you are and a little about yourself. Be brief," Kevin smiled, pointing the camera at Artie.

Kurt shook his head. "This is unacceptable," he said, stepping in front of the camera. "This will subject Glee to a level of ridicule that our obscurity shields us from. Did you even look at the last year's yearbook?" He stared at Artie, while Kevin pointed the camera down.

"You're serious?" Tina retorted, stuttering. "We're socially invisible. This won't bring social retribution. With the exception of Rachel, we're invisible. And I'm in A/V with them."

Artie nodded, letting her finish. "This," he waved his hand at Kevin, "isn't going out to each member of the student body. It's going, first to the Cheerio's boosters, then to those who want to pay the $100 dollars for short bios of the Cheerio's, the Titans, the drama club, the jazz ensemble, the band, and every other serious group here. Farnsworth's science nerds are even in it. There are 837 students here. And right now there are only 96 bios." She looked at Kevin. He nodded ascent. "There's isn't a guarantee that this will be done next year." She exhaled heavily. "It's your choice. I think it's fairly important. Yes, I saw last year's yearbook. There is no way this can be defaced."

Mercedes cocked her head. "Did you mention glee in yours, Tina? Hmm." She and Kurt high fived.

"Actually, she did. If none of you do any, it will be the only mention of Glee," Kevin commented, after a glance at Tina.

"I'll do it again. I don't fear anyone and I can't be anymore invisible than not even being in last year's yearbook," Tina offered.

"The camera breaking wasn't your fault," Kurt replied. Kevin nodded.

"Ok, I'll do it again if Tina does," Artie said.

Kurt looked at Mercedes. She shrugged her shoulders. "We'll do it to."

Kevin smiled. "And if you don't get into the yearbook itself, well then at least you have this right?" Kurt frowned, a worried look on his face.

Five minutes later, he finished up everyone but Rachel who still hadn't returned. As he turned away from Kurt, Rachel walked back into the classroom. "Did you record that?" she asked sharply as she saw Kevin standing there.

"No," he lied, looking at the floor.

Her damp hair still glistened as she stared at them all. "Mr. Shue's still on the phone.

Tina shot a 'well?' look at Kevin. He shrugged his shoulders. "I was using the time to let Glee into my video yearbook entry."

"To hold us up to ridicule no doubt. You could have stopped him." She said with 'the face' to everyone.

"You could have moved." Tina retorted. Kevin cast a pleading glance. Tina shook her head. Sighing, he walked over to her seated, looking at a sheaf of music. Kurt turned to her, "Its ok. It's a different project. And it would be a great addition to your new MySpace page since the other was destroyed by 4chan.

She perked up. "Ok where do we start?"

"At who are you?" Kevin replied, relieved.

Five minutes later, Mr. Schuster finally walks in, apologizing for the delay. Rachel is still talking about Hiram and Leroy, her two gay dads. "My fault. A/V video yearbook Special project. Kevin is the cameraman," Tina pointed toward him, "He had to do everyone, and Glee was last. Sorry."

He smiled. "So she's been talking…"

"Way too long," Kurt interjected as everyone nodded.

"I'll write him a pass." As he walked to the desk, he added. "I think that will be enough, Rachel."

"But Mr. Shue, it's important they get a grasp of the real me."

"I think they did," Kevin quipped. And with that he shut down the camera, took the note and shot from the room.

That night, Finn got as close as he could to the Party house. Rick was a member of the party crew as those raves were always the best. They started around 10 pm so he arrived around 11pm in the near abandoned neighborhood. Parking three houses away, he got out it parked correctly along the side of the street. The walk was quick but not direct as they had to weave around ones parked on lawns as well.

After about five minutes he walked up the cement path, past the pulled up and tossed aside 'foreclosed sign and the fake 'for sale by owner' sign beside the overgrown shrubs. He stopped by stone stair leading to the front door. The house was a standard two story house in well repair. Curtains were still up. The mailbox was still there, surrounded by granite stones. The lawn was mowed, if a bit poorly and still smelt freshly cut. All in all, it didn't give the appearance of an abandoned, foreclosed house at all.

Suddenly, the metal front door opened. "You're here," The football player from earlier announced, expecting someone else.

"Rick!" Finn remarked.

"Finn, glad you are here," he remarked as he walked off leaving the door open. Finn closed it as he entered. Rick was already walking back through the crowd; the bombastic techno-beats flooded the living room with sound. College age guys looked at them, smiled, shook heads and looked away amused.

"Rick. What's up?" Finn asked. "Nothing," He glanced at Santana and Brittany, frowning. They seemed to be really close. "Keg's by the wall." And he tapped a tall guy in an open brown trench, tan shirt and slacks. Disheveled wavy brown hair framed his face. Black eye shadow made is his brown eyes pop on his pale face. And he carried a leather shoulder bag. Santana stared at him like he was a ghost as he walked over to Brittany. When he approached them, she handed the mead to Santana. Finn looked over when she said that, noticed the guy and shrugged. With that they ascended the stairs, a way opening for her and the guy as they rose.

Over the course of the next hour Finn noticed the crowd. There were several Titans there, each in various states of stupor. Some held red solo cups. Others held whole bottles of various alcoholic products, most he didn't recognize. Many of the guys he didn't recognize. Some had football jackets with Spartan heads, pumas or other logo on them. Others were obviously college age. Same for the ladies. Some from McKinley were there but most were unknown, college age. There was a DJ wearing a gas mask, spinning techno at the turntable. Five or six scantily dressed girls were dancing around it. Others were bumping and grinding to the beat, mingling. Still others were making out on the lone amber couch. Brittany moved to the front near the DJ. And it looked like they moved some of the furniture to put in a trampoline.

Finding an actually empty, non-sticky seat, he sat down in the smoky living room, surrounded by the smells of wine and cheap perfume. The sound of the midnight train rolled by. People came in and left. No one he recognized, except Rachel whose locker was four down from his. Quinn hated her for some slight, he never understood. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. She went to Rick who was with the same wavy brown haired, tall guy in an open brown trench, tan shirt and slacks. He still carried that leather shoulder bag. Apparently he was called the 'graverobber'. He gave Rachel a leather envelope and left again. While he was talking to Rachel, Brittany sauntered over holding a half bottle of Bacardi 151 and a red solo cup. She poured some into the cup then added beer from the tap.

Rachel turned around and Brittany offered her the beer with her happy smile. Rachel nodded and took it, saying something but it was wasted away by the music. She drank some of it, wrinkled her nose and then poured it into an empty cup. Grabbing a clean one, she filled it and went into the crowd.

He looked at the girls dancing. Most wore short, solid color skirts, heels, tight tops of various types and style and jewelry. At least two wore bikini tops. He looked back to Rachel in her demure gold cocktail dress, shoes and updo. _She is beautiful._ He shook his head. _I can't think like that. I have a girlfriend, even if all she ever does is bitch at me except when we make out._

He remembered a time he'd made a comment about women's clothing. She had frowned at him. "Even Santana doesn't dress that bad" was her response. He shrugged and took another drink. The music stopped. The DJ announced he was 'taking 5' and walked to the bathroom. Out of the corner of his eye, Finn noticed Rachel.

Behind him, one of the college girls sighed and started up the tightly packed stairs, squeezing by jocks and girls making out, standing and watching. A guy vomited over the banister as she passed behind, pushing herself closer into the wall to avoid him. A shout of disgust and Santana's voice screaming obscenities drifted up as she moved up the stairwell.

When the guy vomited over the railing, he looked to see who it hit and about passed out laughing. Santana was using words he didn't know she knew as she took off toward the kitchen to get the creamy brown chunks out of her hair and off her blouse.

Scanning the crowd, he saw the dj return. As he returned to the booth he announced, "Now it's sing along time. You know it. I know it. It's by request of our favorite gold tressed dancer, Brittany S. Pearce!" Brittany got on to the small trampoline placed in the center of the room. Everyone cleared an opening around it. Finn jostled his way to the front, his cup abandoned on the steps.

"Are we ready?" The dj shouted.

"READY!" Everyone bellowed back.

"Is Brittany ready?" the dj shouted again.

She smiled her blood red vinyl skirt and black leggings contrasting her black and red Lycra® top. "I am."

"And here we go. Sing everyone!"

"Bing, bang diggiriggidong,

First thing that I say after I wake up.

Bing, bang diggiriggidong,

I say those words before I go to sleep."

Brittany sang loudly, managing to even top the crowd. Finn gazed at her, bouncing on the trampoline lightly as she sang.

"Get on up, it's time to dance, yeah.

It's so much fun being up on our feet."

"So we go

Up, up - do the jump

Move around and clap your hands together.

Down, down - turn around

Having fun is what it's all about."

Everyone followed the words, doing the exact steps as she sang. When it reached, 'do the jump' Brittany bounced hard enough to almost touch the cathedral ceiling. She landed, still singing and flipped, on 'Turn around'. On the second chorus, Finn joined. Beer had already sloshed everywhere. But being beside the front window, he missed it.

"Bing, bang, diggiriggidong

Funny words I sing when I am dancing.

Bing, bang diggiriggidong,

Silly words that can mean anything."

"Get on up it's time to dance yeah.

It's so much fun being up on our feet."

"So we go

Up, up - do the jump

Move around and clap your hands together.

Down, down - turn around

Having fun is what it's all about."

"Ooohh, One two - me and you,

Move around and clap your hands together.

Three, four - on the floor,

Having fun is what it's all about."

"So we go

Up, up - do the jump

Move around and clap your hands together.

Down, down - turn around

Having fun is what it's all about. "

"One, two - me and you,

Move around and clap your hands together.

Three, four - on the floor,

Having fun is what it's all about"

"What it's all about...what it's all about."

"Let's hear it for Brittany S. Pearce, William McKinley High Cheerio. Isn't she just the best?" The DJ shouted. 'And we have a special request. I was asked to extend this because I owed a favor to our gracious host. So Rachel, come up."

Rachel staggered up the DJ table and the man himself. Finn noticed even now that she was completely wasted, she tried to remain poised and stand straight. A massive smile was plastered on her face. "I gather someone spiked her drink?"

Laughter rolled from the crowd. Brittany held a bottle of Bacardi 151 aloft.

"Now how can I fulfill the request if she's toasted? I know. Rachel, can you sing?"

"Yes!"

"Can you sing naked?" One of the college guys shouted. "No! Not here anyway." Finn stood, amazed. Her voice hadn't slurred. She just seemed far brighter than he has seen her. As much as he didn't want to admit it, she was pretty. Of course, she was a social pariah but still. He blew out a sigh. Quinn would have his sack if she saw him talk to her.

"Well, you wanted to sing to someone a song right?" The dj said off the mic. "I don't have all night. Unless you are planning to show something." She shook her head staring at him.

"I can't say who you are, because I care. So this is dedicated to you." She said into the microphone." To the DJ, "Play the song, please." He nodded. And it cued up. Soft brassy instrumental flowed into the room where moments earlier it was high energy techno. Then Rachel began to sing.

"I'm standing on the bridge

I'm waiting on the dark

I thought that you'd be here… by now

There's nothing but the rain…no footsteps on the ground

I'm listening but there's no sound

Isn't anyone trying to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn warm night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand?

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are but I…

I'm with you

I'm with you

I'm looking for a place

I'm searching for a face

Is anybody here, I know

Cause nothing's going right

And everything's a mess

And no one likes to be alone

Isn't anyone trying to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn warm night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand?

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I…

I'm with you

I'm with you

Oh…

Why is everything so confusing?

Maybe I'm just out of my mind

Yeah, yeah, yeah...

It's a damn warm night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand?

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I…

I'm with you

I'm with you

Take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I…

I'm with you

I'm with you

Take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I…

I'm with you

I'm with you"

As the song began, Finn realized that Rachel was staring at him and only him. As he moved forward, her eyes stayed on him. It was as if he was the 'you' of the song. _She couldn't be in love with me, could she? That would be so cool. She, hot and talented and…damn, Quinn would kill her dead, and then me_. He thought as he locked eyes with her. As the song finished, he got up to the dj booth. She finished and tried to step over but lost her balance. She fell right into his arms. Looking up at him, she said, "I knew you would."

Speechless, he sat her down. She gazed into his eyes. "I'm with you." And then passed out straight into his arms again.

Without hesitation, he cradled her into his arms and carried her out to his car. Her purse was still on her shoulder, so when he laid her gently in the back seat, he looked in to see where she lived. The scent of her perfume filled the car. It was lilacs and roses, far better than what Quinn wore, but he could never convince her of that. You are getting off topic again. Glancing at the address and the cute over the shoulder pic on her license, he returned it to her purse.

The drive to her house was filled with thoughts of how he was going get her into her house with issue_. I don't really want to wake her; she looks so beautiful when she sleeps._ He sighed again. _I have never seen Quinn asleep. Hell, she never lets me near her room._ Looking back at her, she was smiling in her sleep, a peaceful angel. "Think of the mailman. Think of the mailman, Think of the mailman." He chanted to himself to so he wouldn't tent. He stopped beside what looked like the address on the license. Shutting of the car, he realized that it was a really nice neighborhood; better than his. And in one fluid motion, he opened the car door, got her out and shut it. Cradling her, he palmed her door key as we walked up the well-manicured path to the door. It was really well lit and stylish. Next to house number on the wall next to the door was a cluster of various berries. Odd. Then it dawned on him. Her last name was Berry. Hiding a chuckle, he unlocked the door.

As he went inside, it was dark because her fathers were asleep. Not knowing where to go, he bumped into an end table. "Upstairs, first door," a voice came from the kitchen. A white face appeared, looked at Finn then smiled. "I owe you thanks," He said as he stepped out. "Hiram Berry."

"Finn, sir. Someone spiked her drink."

"Not surprised. I told her it wasn't wise to go. But she went on about how Brittany had invited her, telling her where this party was, and that it was important to be seen. I'm glad you brought her home. At least she has a boyfriend."

Finn shook his head. "Oh no, Mr. Berry. I'm not." Rachel stirred, mumbling, "Been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me." Finn blushed.

"She needs a friend. Can you be that at least?"

He looked back at the door, now closed and to her, warm in his arms. She was beautiful. She still smelt beautiful even after those hours in that party. Quinn never smelt that beautiful. "Yes, I can be that."

"Good. Then you are welcome anytime you like. Want anything? I have detoxifying shakes. Great for after party snaking."

"No thanks. Going to Waffle House® after."

"Okay. I'll lock the door."

And with that, he walked back into the kitchen. Finn sighed. _What did I get myself into?_

"Thank you." She mumbled again, still not lucid. "You're welcome," he whispered to her anyway.

And then he carried her up the stairs. When he got to her room, he laid her down gently on her bed.

"Don't go yet." She mumbled, struggling to sit up. "Please." She showed her sad face. He looked at her and froze. "I have to. If Quinn finds out, there will be no end to the fury both of us will get for this."

"I care…" she tried. "Why can't you see…?"

"You don't know what you are saying. Good Night, Rachel. See you in class."

She still held the face. "You belong with me." And then she fell asleep.

Sighing, he walked over, and pulled up the comforter over her then stopped. He sighed. "I really wish I could be, but its Quinn and…" he stopped as she breathed softly, snuggling under her covers. Looking around her bedroom, he saw that fit her perfectly. He sighed again before slipping out. He knew nothing would ever be the same.

Rachel awoke with a pounding headache. When she rolled out of bed she noticed she was still wearing last evening's clothes. Desperately digging through her memories, she couldn't find out why. She couldn't even remember how she got home. And the headache wasn't helping either. 'Not again. And I just proved that I don't drink the hard stuff. Dads are going to be so disappointed. Especially Dad Leroy.'

She sat on the bed and listened to her mind. Nothing but patches after 9pm. 'I can hold my alcohol so what happened? That second cup of beer tasted bad, not like beer at all. And Brittany handed it to me while I was at the keg because something distracted me. Rick owed me from the last time. No, she wouldn't do it, would she?'

She sighed. 'She is a Cheerio after all.'

The voice of her dad, Hiram echoed in room. "Rach? You awake?"

"Yes, Dad."

"You, decent?"

"No."

"When you are, come down. We need to talk." The voice was kind but empty. 'That's bad. Someone happened. What?' She groaned, rubbing her forehead. The headache pounded, throbbed. Throwing off her old slept in clothes, she laid out a new outfit before diving into the shower. 'Defying Gravity' reflected off the shower walls as she let the steamy water soak her. Still nothing came after 9 pm except bits on the gas masked dj, dancing, and Brittany's jump song. Lazy town is for children, why! As she scrubbed herself, she looked for new tattoos. The well hidden gold star on her right wrist was a reminder of the last time she was so wasted, she lost the time.

A new song bubbled up as she got dressed; Taylor Swift's 'You belong with me'. She sang it while she brushed her wet hair, cleared tangles, and did her makeup. The smell of beef sausages and eggs floated out of the vents. 'Dad Leroy is cooking breakfast. That's a good sign. Waffles and juice would be waiting. Hopefully a painkiller as well. My Dads are awesome, even now'.

"Morning, Dads," she shouted and then winced, as she ran down the stairs. Dad Hiram was waiting in his dapper blue smoking jacket and matching slacks. His round face was sad and serious, but his eyes were smiling. He rubbed his head brushing his short, black hair back. "We need to talk about last night. Do you remember how you got home?"

"No, I don't. I'm sorry." She cast a sad face. He looked then sighed. "You were brought home; carried in in fact by a guy. Finn, he said his name was. Really nice guy."

Rachel's eyes grew wide as she staggered back. _He brought me home! He's the captain of the Football team! _"He carried me in?" she said softly.

"You don't remember anything, do you?" The frown deepened as she nodded the answer to the question. "I remember being at the party. I remember dancing and yes, I had a beer. Two, tops. It's patchy after that until I woke up. My head hurts, but its ok."

"All we ask is that you be careful," Dad Hiram said sadly. "When he opened the door, I knew something was wrong. We had hoped that this one would be different."

Dad Leroy walked into the foyer, carrying a glass of sparkling water with Alka-Seltzer® floating in it. She looked at him, his dark chocolate skin and dreads contrasting against his silver workout shorts, grey slacks and large military belt. He offered the glass, his thick, muscular arm glistening with sweat from the kitchen. "Shall we finish this in the dining room? Breakfast is ready."

She followed them into the dining room. The ceramic dishes and cups were out and filled. Waffles and OJ were waiting, the steam wrapping her in its wheat goodness. She sat down and waited while Dad Hiram said grace. The she reached for the butter and syrup, slathering the waffles with them. "Drink it before it fizzes out," Leroy remarked. She smiled, and downed the glass. "Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome." He looked to Hiram.

"You know where this is going, Rach. We have been down this path before." He said between mouthfuls. "You have to get an AIDS test and no parties for two months. Also the tox screen, to make sure no did anything worse."

She frowned, sad face staring at them. Leroy looked up from his sausage and eggs. "It's not that we don't trust you. We both are concerned something will happen to you. This is the second time you were brought home wasted or unconscious. Remember New Year's morning? That blonde girl from your school brought you inside. We had this talk then. I don't want to say this but those people at the parties you go to, don't like you." He started eating again.

Hiram looked at him with a frown. "The boy did. He held her in his arms the entire time. Spent at least 10 minutes in your room."

The fork hit the near empty plate. She stared at him stunned. "He was a complete gentleman.

Leroy looked up. "But we don't know why he would do that. Or if he…"

She shook her head. "I apologize."

"For what? If I thought you deliberately got yourself drunk, it would be different. I'm concerned you're a target for worse."

"You are a beautiful lady. I'm not surprised that Finn would help. He really seemed to enjoy it." Hiram said with a smile.

"Can I be excused?" Rachel asked.

Leroy looked at Hiram. "When I call, I want you to be ready. No punishment for now other than the party ban. Understand?" She nodded swiftly. "Then, yes."

As she left the table, 'You belong with me' returned to her mind as well as the image of Finn carrying her up to her room.

Mondays were always a joy for Rachel. 'It's another opportunity for success. Glee will be better because of me. I can't carry everyone so they will just have to get better. And Finn is in two of my classes so I will get to the truth of him and Quinn dating. She's not nice.' She thought, with her head held high as she walked to her locker. The usual people passed her by. And they ignored her. It was a new week; the 3rd of this school year. At her locker, she checked her spare clothes bag nestled in the back of her locker beside her textbooks to make sure everything was full and fresh. 'Can never be too careful, considering.' Taking out Mr. Daniel's First period 'Comprehensive English Literature' and Mr. Schuster's 'Hola! Mundo en Español' book and their respective folders, she saw Finn approach. As he walked by, she smiled at him, her hand up in a silent beauty queen wave. He smiled back as he went on past. Then he stopped briefly, looked past her then went on. When she turned back around she was surrounded by Quinn, Brittany and Santana.

"Look, Fiona, I don't know what you think you are doing. If you think that meant something, you are mistaken. He felt sorry for you," Quinn retorted, her fierce face focused. Santana smirked and nodded. Brittany simply looked perplexed, mumbling 'Fiona?' Santana whispered, "Shrek's wife. Secretly ugly." Brittany laughed until Quinn glanced at her.

"That's the only time he'll ever acknowledge you, understand?" She tightened her fists and turned and walked off. Brittany and Santana followed her.

Rachel noticed motion and shifted to her right. She then turned as Hank Saunders came around with a cheery slushie. Sliding a bit to her right as Hank threw the slushie, Rachel shut her locker door and ducked in enough time to fell only the spray of the slushie as it whizzed over her head. It splattered across the floor, sprayed the lockers and Brittany's back. She turned to him incensed. "You hit me!" She then kicked his feet from him. All motion in the hall stopped when she shouted. Quinn and the others wheeled around and saw him fall. Mr. Daniels walked up just then, looked down and offered Hank a hand. He wore a white linen shirt, sliver silk vest, bowtie, formal knee length black frock coat and high rolled broad-brimmed planter's hat.

Once Hank got to his feet, Mr. Daniels rubbed his handlebar mustache with forefinger and thumb. "Detention all week, Mr. Saunders." He spoke with a very distinct Tennessee drawl. "Perhaps then you'll understand the inappropriateness of your behavior." Brittany smiled at them both and walked off. As she reached Quinn, she said, "Not a word. Not a word."

Daniels looked Rachel. "Target again, Ms. Berry?"

"Yes, Mr. Daniels."

"Then I should be thanking him that I don't have to write you a pass to clean up again?" He shook his head and walked off. Rachel followed after him.

Hours later, she wore a fake smile. That tall, mohawked jock they called Puck had tried to hit her was a grape slushie but missed as well because she bent down to pick up something just as he rounded the corner. It hit Lance the Cheerio instead who sucker punched him in the gut. That led to a fight which was broken up by Coach Sylvester who took Lance's side. And then Coach Sylvester decided saw Rachel standing them amused. "Rachel Berry, this is your entire fault. You are a black hole. Yes, a black hole orbiting the Cheerio's star," she barked before leaving with Lance. Lance looked back at her annoyed.

With a sigh, she walked towards the choir room. Since Mr. Schuester got Glee restored, him and Brad Ellis the Choir Director, Jazz ensemble faculty advisor and Titan Band Director had made a deal. Mr. Schuester can use the room and Jazz ensemble when Brad (he insists on being called Brad instead of Mr. Ellis like everyone else) isn't busy with Band, because they train on the field at 4, but they do use the room sometimes. Also, he would play piano for them to save cost. Choir used the room at 6th period so there was no conflict. This way her day would never totally suck. The problem was Glee did still. I am so much better but I can't do this alone. It will get better,' she reminded herself. At least she was in choir, as well as everything but Band and sports. And A/V.

In the background as she approached she heard singing and the jazz ensemble playing.

'Something's moving,

Something's changing,

See his glory,

Feels like heaven on earth.'

'I don't recognize that song,' she thought as she approached. She recognized the voices, and it intrigued her. Rachel glanced at one of the old mechanical clocks mounted to the wall high above the lockers. It said the same thing her cellphone said. The end of day bell was in two minutes.

'Whoa oooh ooh, heaven….

There is lightning and thunder,

Miracles and wonder,

Sound of many waters,

Heaven on earth.

When she got to the Choir room north side door, the bell rang. The door was open but silence reined. They had just ended the song, which sounded unlike anything she had heard. 'I listen to a lot of songs too except the stuffy Christian hymns. That definitely wasn't that.'

Brad smiled at her. "That look tells me you heard that song."

"What is it, it was all warm," She replied, trying to remain upbeat. But whatever it was faded as everyone left.

"Something I picked up at WHC in Columbus. Mr. Schuester should be in shortly but while I am still have the show, I noticed you are having an issue with the slushies again."

She nodded. "I can handle it."

"Good, but I would like to sing this song for you. My voice isn't nearly as good as yours. However, I think you should hear it. It's Kutless, 'What faith can do'.

Everybody falls sometimes

Gotta find the strength to rise

From the ashes and make a new beginning

Anyone can feel the ache

You think it's more than you can take

But you are stronger, stronger than you know

Don't you give up now,

The sun will soon be shining

You gotta face the clouds

To find the silver lining

I've seen dreams that move the mountains

Hope that doesn't ever end

Even when the sky is falling

And I've seen miracles just happen

Silent prayers get answered

Broken hearts become brand new

That's what faith can do

It doesn't matter what you've heard

Impossible is not a word

It's just a reason for someone not to try

Everybody's scared to death

When they decide to take that step

Out on the water

It'll be alright

Life is so much more

Than what your eyes are seeing

You will find your way

If you keep believing

I've seen dreams that move the mountains

Hope that doesn't ever end

Even when the sky is falling

And I've seen miracles just happen

Silent prayers get answered

Broken hearts become brand new

That's what faith can do

Overcome the odds

You don't have a chance

(That's what faith can do)

When the world says you can't

It'll tell you that you can!

I've seen dreams that move the mountains

Hope that doesn't ever end

Even when the sky is falling

And I've seen miracles just happen

Silent prayers get answered

Broken hearts become brand new

That's what faith can do

That's what faith can do!

Even if you fall sometimes

You will have the strength to rise.'

She listened, a thoughtful look on her face. As he finished, everyone came in a trickle. First Artie, then Tina, then Kurt and Mercedes.

"Just what we were working on in choir, but we are done now." He gestured Rachel over. "I know you have faith in yourself and your ability. But when it gets hard, remember this song." As she stepped away from the piano, Mr. Schuester walked in. Brad rose, gathered his notes and other paperwork, and then walked over to the file cabinet to store them for tomorrow.

"Today, we are going to rehearse in the auditorium." Mr. Schuester went to a storage closet and dug out the old 1993 winning nationals' costumes. Carrying them over his arm, he then dumped them on the chairs behind them. "I have costumes I want you to put on. Once you do that we will move."

Rachel took her costume and frowned immediately. No one else was happy about them either. Kurt had a disgusted look at the shirt, holding it at arm's length. Mercedes smelled hers numerous times, like it bore a fragrance but she kept grimacing each time. Artie and Tina took theirs with a frown. Everyone filed out leaving Rachel alone as she collected her purse. Brad looked over at her and whispered 'Remember'.

As she stepped in the hallway, the mohawked jock shouted, "Oh look, loser dress up," as he ran by. The rest of the walk was in silence. When she got to the locker, Finn was there alone, and he smiled. "You okay?"

She wheeled around trying to suppress the joy that he said something to her. And Quinn was nowhere in sight. "Yes," she beamed. "Thank you very much for taking me home."

"You were drunk and needed help. See you in class tomorrow." He replied as he closed his locker. She just stood there as he walked off floating on joy. The she remember that horribly ugly costume she was holding. 'Maybe something is changing. I'll sing that tonight.'

About ten minutes later they assembled in the auditorium. "You look awesome!" Mr. Schuester said with pride.

"I am not wearing this," Mercedes retorted.

Kurt watched her silently. Tina and Artie remained silent and morose. Rachel beamed a smile as she stood listening.

"The '93 team took Nationals wearing those."

"I know. I can still smell them. I want a new costume."

Mr. Schuster frowned and masked it quickly. "I'll take it to the dry cleaners."

"You can take it to the moon, baby," She retorted with sass. "Everyone knows you can't get stinkass out of Polyester."

Rachel sighed, folding her arms under bust. Why can't she just be happy? Yes, they are ugly but they were worn by stars! They were special! Get over it! I just want to sing and you are holding me back! I can't carry you."

Mercedes looked over at her pissed. "You want to be starting something Britney?" She spat.

'That's it! I can't stand it! I can't carry those fame blockers anymore," Rachel screamed in her head as she stormed out.

"Rach?" Mr. Schuester called after her but she was already walking up the stairs.

"Is she going to diva out after every rehearsal?" Kurt asked, disgusted.

"Probably," Mr. Schuester remarked. "Let me see if I can find her. If we are not back in 30, we are done," he said as he looked disappointed at the entrance to the auditorium.

'They don't get it. Being a part of something special makes you special. It makes you famous and popular. It requires sacrifice and preparation. I can't do this alone!" She sighed again as she pulled of the costume. I know you aren't as talented or as driven but do you have to suck the joy out of everything too? She stared at her clothes; the perfect blouse and sweater vest and magenta skirt. I am so tired of being laughed at. Even Brad heard! What is so wrong about wanting to be great at something before leaving high school?' As she dressed, the thoughts continued in various sequences.

Finally she left the restroom and was almost ran down by Brittany. She shook her head and walked back to the choir room. The north door was still unlocked and the lights still on. It was empty and cold now. Not like it was when I came back from actually using the restroom. That was something special and they did it without me.' Another sigh left her, as she dropped off the costume on the piano. There was a note in Brad's handwriting addressed to her. Taking it, she read;

"Rachel, the sheet music for the Kutless song is yours. Take it. And I wanted to say I am sorry we didn't include you in the other song. It was spur of the moment.

"Have faith, something is moving. Something is changing. And I will see you tomorrow at 1 pm."

Taking the music, she took it back to her locker. I wonder…' she thought as she headed out to the bleachers. Climbing up to the center of the bleachers she could see the field and the Band, the Cheerios and the Titans practice. Of course, Coach Sylvester's bull horn could be heard over everything. "That's horrible. Worse than Patrick Steward's 'Scrooge'. Do it again!"

She smiled. That was a bad Scrooge. She watched them for a little bit more then realized what she was doing. Why am I doing this? Look they are special because Cheerleading makes them special. Finn is special because football makes him special.' Just then, Finn got sacked. Well, maybe not. She laughed. He has a girlfriend. She sighed, staring glumly off. 'You belong with me' bubbled up again. She smiled, looking over at him. I could sing that song tonight!

She sat there peacefully dreaming about the day when he woke up and found that what he was looking for has been four lockers away the whole time. It was just after she saw them at the prom in her mind that Mr. Schuester came up and sat down beside her. I'll be honest.

It was Friday and Rachel was torn. It was hard not going to Glee, really. Especially with Mr. Schuster and Brad (Mr. Ellis) being her favorite teachers. But it still hurt and as did giving up. Brad was sympathetic and they even did the 'Heaven on earth' Song for World Harvest. Didn't know where it was, but the song was warm and wonderful. While Dad Leroy was skeptical about the song, he never said anything negative. Dad Hiram on the other hand was visibly shocked and pleased. He didn't say where World Harvest was or what it was but it had something to do with being Jewish. All she knew was that she had a desire to go to Glee today and having just finished choir she stood in the room as everyone left most wishing her goodbye. It was strange.

Brad looked at her. "So are you saying for Glee? Mr. Schuester said you quit because they wasn't a strong enough male lead to keep up with you."

"Yes, it hurt too much being made fun of. No one likes me," she stared at the door, wanting to leave, knowing if she stayed she would have to explain why and be embarrassed more.

"No one at all?" Brad said, emphasizing 'at all'.

"The choir was pleasant for once," she remarked. "They seemed pleased I was involved."

"You shined. And for once you believed in what you sang. You try so hard and nothing comes of it. Until today. Something is moving. Something is changing. But you have to move with it. Giving up isn't an option. So you going to Glee today?" He asked as he rose with his notes.

'They are rehearsing in the auditorium?" She asked.

"Yes, they are. And you aren't late until I arrive." He said as he walked out the door. She followed after him wondering about what was changing. 'It was my star. It is rising, and I have to be there because no one will hand it to me.' And she walked smartly towards the auditorium.

As she walked down the stairs, she was intrigued. Finn was there, looking nervous. A smile formed but she wiped it off. 'There is another issue to deal with.'

"Can I come back, Mr. Schue?" She asked up to him, his back turned.

Kurt and Mercedes rolled their eyes, while Kurt added, "The shallow queen returns." He mock bowed. Finn kept reading the sheet of music; his brow furrowed trying to make sense of it.

"Guys!" Mr. Schuester scolded. "Yes, Rachel. Welcome back. Have a spot at the end." He waited until she got to the stage before he handled her the sheet music. Brad sat down at the piano focused on the music before him. He held a amused grin on his face that vanished as he focused on the music.

Finn didn't know how to take this. The music had little symbols above it. There was that punk chick Tina and then the wheelchair guy from Farnsworth's class. Then there was Kurt the gay kid that Puck dumped in the dumpster every other morning. 'I have no choice. It's this or six weeks of detention of which he will tell coach why and my mom will find out. And I will be branded as a druggie. The only good thing is Rachel is here. Quinn constantly jokes about her my MySpace page and how Santana got 4chan to kill it recently for something disgusting.'

Then the music began. _Focus, imagine the shower_.

I got chills.

They're multiplyin'.

And I'm losin' control.

'Cause the power you're supplyin',

it's electrifyin'!

Rachel burst forth with 'You better shape up,

'cause I need a man'

Finn noticed her dancing, and stared, briefly surprised.

_Whoa! Ok, Focus._

'and my heart is set on you,' she sang as she rubbed Kurt's face.

Trepidation crossed his face, _'She rubbed his face! She can sing but whoa!' She is coming my way. _

'You better shape up;

'You better understand,' Rachel continued in her intensely powerful singing voice. She shoved Artie forward, him being stopped by Mr. Schuester.

'to my heart I must be true' came as she danced in front of him.

_She's dancing in front of me. Whoa! Remember…She just pulled me forward!_ Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do.

You're the one that I want.

you are the one i want, oo oo, honey.

The one that I want.' He sang with her as she kept pulling him forward.

Suddenly, Mercedes broke it up shouting. _Who is Kelly Rowland? Nevermind, this is actually fun. But I don't know, I just don't know._

Rachel stood next to him, looking up in awe as he listened to Mr. Schuester talk to Mercedes. He can sing! And good too. She looked over when Mr., Schuester said 'From the top,'

With a broad smile, she said "Tell me about it, stud!" He looked over at her, shocked then amused as it was the omitted first line. As he sung his lines again, he was relaxed even more. This time during the chorus, when she grabbed his hand, he didn't looked shocked. He actually smiled.

'If you're filled

with affection

you're too shy to convey,

meditate in my direction.

Feel your way.' She sang staring into his eyes. Intensity dripped from her.

'I better shape up, 'cause you need a man' he sang back staring into her eyes. His face began filling with joy.

'I need a man who can keep me satisfied.' She continued, releasing his hand with a squeeze. Kurt and Artie turned surprised as he approached her this time.

'I better shape up if I'm gonna prove' he sang as she wagged a finger at him.

"You better prove that my faith is justified," she sang as she pulled him into her. He caught her again, and sat her back on her feet as the sang;

'Are you sure?

'Yes, I'm sure down deep inside.'

The chorus went the same except Mercedes didn't interrupt. When they finished, Mr. Schuester clapped. "Much better. Tomorrow afternoon, we are going to go the Akron, to Carmel High School to hear our competition at Regionals, Vocal Adrenalin."

Rachel beamed. Road trip with Finn to hear the competition. Saturday, I can't wait for you.

Well, Saturday came. It also had rude awakenings that challenged the beliefs she gained on Friday. First was the fact that Quinn Fabray was Finn's boyfriend. Even if he didn't seem too excited about it still was an obstacle. Second, Vocal Adrenalin was excellent. It stunned everyone how excellent they were. That led to hopelessness. And while watching him eat sour patches was fun, the day sunk fast. The final blow came Monday when Mr. Schuester announced he was resigning.

In choir, Rachel basically lost her heart again and neither the 'heaven on earth' nor any other song helped. The raw determination and abrasiveness returned as did the isolation. The fact that Glee would formally end when Mr. Schuester left made things much worse. Still, there was hope.

"Rachel?" Brad said as choir ended. "Yes?"

"Something is still coming. You can't stop believing when adversity comes."

She looked at him doe eyed. "I haven't."

'Yes, you have. Everyone noticed when your joy left and it was last Tuesday.'

She smiled at him, a wan smile. 'This is all I have left."

"No it's not. Glee will continue, even if I have to do it for free after Band practice. But I heard buzz. And I think you should go get everyone and practice in the auditorium. And take this," He handed her sheet music for Journey's 'Don't stop Believing'.

She smiled at him, amused. Her eyes lit up. 'I have to go find him."

"I know, " he said as the jazz ensemble people came in. "Let's go to the auditorium. It's going to be today Glee gains the strength to rise from the ashes and actually make a new beginning."

Finn about dove from his skin when he saw Rachel behind the locker door. He felt really bad about leaving Glee but after the paintball attack he couldn't risk it going back. She smells so good. Why doesn't Quinn smell this good. Wonder what she wants?

"Didn't see you at Glee club today."

"That still happening…"

"Got taken over," she said forcefully. "An Interim director but I suspect the position will become permanent."

Quinn and Santana walked up. "Hey, Finn." She said with a smile. Then they both realize that Rachel is standing there talking to him. "Rupaul," she spat. "What are you talking to her?" came out with no small amount of annoyance.

Finn froze and mumbled. He then looked over at Rachel. "Science project. We're partners."

He looks at Quinn which an agreeable smile. "Cressco sitters at my house, five o'clock." She states staring at Rachel with hate. "Sounds great," he says without joy. Rachel stares at the floor, waiting.

Finn sighs heavily. "Look, I should go." Defeat masks his face. "I can't do Glee anymore it conflicts with…."

Rachel beheld him and remembered Friday and 'you belong with me' and the faith song and what Brad said. With determined compassion and a bit of frustration, she spat, "Your reputation? You really got something, Finn and you are throwing it away."

"I'm gonna be late." He said conflicted.

"You can't keep worrying about what people think of it, you are better than all of them." She smiled at him; a warm, bright eyed smile. And then left to find the others.

What she didn't see was that Brad had heard the conversation and then saw Finn leave towards the locker room. So he went to the auditorium and told them to delay 30 minutes. 'It's happening now."

"Right now?" Nick the sax player asked.

"Noah, Rick and another football player grabbed Artie the wheelchair bound kid, so either Finn defends him or he buckles. But after what Rachel said, I think he will defend him."

"I have faith, Brad. I agree." They all nodded.

"I'm going out to see. Call my cell if either of them show up and keep them here."

"Understood."

The call came 10 minutes later. When he returned, Rachel was arguing with Kurt over choreography for the song. Standing off to the side silently, he noticed when Finn came in pushing Artie. Squeezing his fist in success, he went over to the piano. The rehearsal was amazing. During a break he walked to the Facility break room and saw Emma and Will talking with a laptop. He was telling her about the 93 nationals. She asks him about what is more important. And then he realized what was happening. Setting down his coffee, he runs back to the auditorium. And they are ready to go, so they begin the next set just as he walks by so he can hear it. Hear the passion. Hear 'Don't stop Believing'.

Only two problems no one saw. Coach Sylvester was in the Break room as well and knew that Brad didn't run for anything. That meant something was happening. When the band practice was canceled that confirmed it. He never canceled band.

The other was Puck telling Coach Tanaka that Finn baled on practice to do 'Homo Explosion' so he sent him to the auditorium to confirm it.

All this after, Mr. Schuester walked in and saw them in Red band under-armor® shirts as costumes, except Kurt who wore a Band top shirt complete with ruffles.

Something had moved. Something had changed. They didn't stop believing. And he knew from the look on everyone's faces Glee would be going to at least Sectionals if not Regionals.

Then he heard Mr. Schuester say, "It would kill me to see you will Nationals without me."

Risen from the ashes indeed.


End file.
